highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thymekit
❝ Miss... Miss Cwover? Ywur furs all wet! ❞ — Thymekit to Cloverdapple Thymekit is a tiny dark brown tabby tomkit with a lighter-colored face, ears, tail, chest and paws. He has mellow green eyes, and his ears are always slightly flattened to the side, giving him a rather sad, mopey look. He's good-natured and kind-hearted, along with being anxious and sensitive, wanting to stay near his family and trusted cats at all times. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Bobtail(mother) X Moggy(biological father) Description: (in allegiances) A small dark brown tabby tom with light underfur and a stumpy tail. Palette: : = Base (#563c1d) : = Underfur (#baa689) : = Stripes (#382409) : = Eyes (#80b986) : = Ears, Nose, Paws (#b6735e) Voice: He doesn't know a lot of words, but his voice is very quiet and soft spoken. Scent: Since he's in the nursery so much, he smells like milk, and even heather. Gait: 'Not the best at walking due to young age, Thyme's legs tremble while wobbling about. 'Personality 'Traits' * +''' '''Benevolent *Thymekit is an extremely caring cat; he's always willing to help in any way he can, and even if someone despises him, he'll still think of them as an equal. * +''' '''Forgiving *Thymekit is very forgiving, and doesn't really hold any grudges. * ±''' '''Quiet *Thymekit is generally very shy, making his voice and everything he does quiet, so he doesn't bring too much attention to himself. * ±''' '''Non-aggressive *In most situations this is great, because Thyme will try to find different solutions to problems that don't have to get violent. But in times that he needs to be aggressive, he lacks the ability to look 'scary' or have that kind of confidence in himself. * −''' '''Clingy *He doesn't like to be on his own very often, and sticks to those he knows like a lost puppy. * −''' '''Insecure *Thyme is very anxious and not really confident about himself, though he wishes to be more like his sisters. And since he's filled with anxiety, this causes him to cry fairly often, especially when stressed. 'Likes' *Staying Inside **Everything is warm and cozy in the nursery, and his family is there. Why would he want to leave? *The Hideout **Leapkit showed him a patch of ferns, telling him he could go there whenever he feels overwhelmed. 'Dislikes' *Loud noises **Thymekit easily gets upset by yelling and any other loud noises because it hurts his ears and he's easily frightened. 'Goals' *Stand on the Highstone **Cloverdapple told him that when he was around three moons, he could stand up on the Highstone. 'Fears' *???? **Thymekit isn't old enough to have certain fears, or know of any real danger in the world. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: His family, Cloverdapple & her kits Age Range: 0-current moons *Thymekit and his siblings were born on 7/25/28 *Thymekit plays a game with Cloverdapple and Birchkit called Furball. Apparently, it was all a tie in the end, even though Birchkit won. Thymekit and Birchkit are promised to go up to the Highstone when they're older. *Thymekit and Leapkit explore a patch of ferns, which is essentially their new Hideout. *Thymekit gets a tour of camp from Cloverdapple, and meets Tortoisewish! *A strange new lady named Hawkswoop comes to WindClan. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ??? |-|WindClan= :Sandlily/Medicine Cat/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Mama!" :Thymekit chirps happily, perking his ears. :Cloverdapple/Deputy/Trusted Nice Lady/⦁⦁⦁ ::"She showed m-me all awound camp!" :Thyme smiles, nodding his head. :Tortoisewish/Medicine Cat/Friendly Nice Cat/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Hehe, he's funny! Looks k-kind of scary, though... but he's nice." :Thymekit giggles. :Leapkit/Kit/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's amazing! I can't imagine not having her awound... she's real brave and caring!" :Thymekit purrs wholesomely. :Alderkit/Kit/Brother/⦁⦁ ::"He's kinda frail, but he's my bwother! I wuv him lots." :Thymekit smiles and giggles. :Birchkit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁ ::"She's my sister! I wuv her lots, too!" :The little tomkit wags his tail. :Lemonkit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Lwemonkit is the biggest. She likes Birchkit lots, but she's kinda spooky." :Thymekit seems nervous at first, but eventually smiles. |-|ShadowClan= ??? |-|RiverClan= ??? |-|SkyClan= ??? |-|Outside the Clans= ??? 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Artefex Category:WindClan Category:Kit